


Evermore

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Longing, Tender Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: The mirror shattered. Viren looked up, afraid that he'd lost the only person who truly loved him forever. No. He was right there still. In awe. Aaravos lifted a hand, no longer touching glass. It no longer separated them. The mirror now was nothing but a doorway.





	Evermore

The mirror shattered. Viren looked up, afraid that he'd lost the only person who truly loved him forever. No. He was right there still. In awe.

Aaravos lifted a hand, no longer touching glass. It no longer separated them. The mirror now was nothing but a doorway. Aaravos was finally free. He was scared...he'd gotten so used to being in his prison, cut off from everything. And now...

Viren looked up at him. He was even more God-like in person. Viren threw his arms around him, sobbing.

"Its you. You're really here."

Aaravos held him tightly. To finally have the one thing he'd wanted for so long...right here, in his arms.

Viren lifted his head, sniffling.

Aaravos pressed a hand to his cheeks, brushing away his tears. "Yes. I am, my love. And I'm not going anywhere."

Viren leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aaravos responded.

Viren opened his eyes, seeing the want and need in his eyes. He pulled away, taking Aaravos by the hand.

"Follow me."

He lead him to his chambers, scrambling to lock the door tight.

Aaravos was already hard. Fuck, he needed this, needed Viren. He'd been dreaming of this day ever since their first meeting.

Viren finally locked it. And once he turned around Aaravos was on him, kissing roughly, biting Viren's lip and moaning loud.

Viren swallowed it all, fisting Aaravos' silky locks.

Aaravos was in heaven, to finally have what he'd been denied for so long. He didn't want to stop touching, feeling, he wanted the world to stop. 

Viren finally broke the kiss, leaving Aaravos whimpering. He lead him to the bed, taking off his robes. 

Every new bit of skin revealed Aaravos pounced on, sucking, biting, kissing and licking. He was leaking, trembling, aching. Aaravos stopped, quickly taking off his own garments.

Viren bit his lip, Aaravos looked beautiful. Lips swollen from his attentions, deep flush of indigo on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Leaking cockhead twitching and hard.

Aaravos pounced on him, slamming Viren into the bed, groaning at the feeling of their bodies rubbing against each other. He's be the first to admit it, he was touch starved. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. He started biting and sucking at Viren's neck. 

Viren groaned, clawing his nails up Aaravos' back.

Aaravos leaned into it, panting, "Yes, oh gods yes." His kisses trailed down, still sucking and biting.

Viren was moaning, panting, chanting Aaravos' name like a prayer. "Aara, please. I need you."

"I thought you'd never ask." Aaravos keened. A snap of his fingers and they were covered in slick. He didn't tease, he nudged a finger in, drooling at how tight Viren was just around his finger.

Viren arched beautifully into the intrusion, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Aaravos thrust his finger in, desperately searching for Viren's sweet spot.

"Yes, Yes!" Viren shouted, toes curling.

Aaravos licked a line up Viren's cock, shuddering at the taste. "You taste exquisite." He breathes.

Viren whimpers in response as Aaravos takes him into his mouth.

Viren's drooling, mind turning to mush, and they were only getting started.

Aaravos sucked hard, taking Viren down his throat.

The tight heat was driving Viren mad. "Aara, I'm-"

Aaravos sucked on the tip of Viren's cock and it was over.

Viren screaming Aaravos' name, just as the elf found his sweet spot. Aaravos kept prodding it, milking Viren for all he was worth, but to Aaravos, he was priceless.

Viren mewled as Aaravos released Viren's dick with a pop, adding another finger. Viren was shaking, body on the verge of ecstasy once more. 

"I'm going to ruin you." Aaravos promised, adding another finger quickly.

"Please, please do." Viren begged. Aaravos' fingers left him, leaving Viren empty. But he didn't have to wait long as he felt Aaravos pressing his cock against his hole.

Aaravos leaned close, capturing Viren's lips in a tender, intimate kiss.

"I love you." He whispers, before slamming himself inside, a gasp escapes him. Oh, Viren felt even better than he'd dreamed about.

"Aaravos...please." Viren looked up at him, eyes shining in lost and need.

"Of course." Aaravos slid until only the tip was still inside, and thrust back in, aiming directly into his sweet spot.

Viren screamed, his legs wrapping around Aaravos, lifting himself up into his lap, the new angle making it easier for Aaravos to fuck him just right.

"I love you." Aaravos chanted with each thrust. He felt like he was drowning in lust and pleasure.

"Aaravos!" Viren kept screaming, climax rushing up his entire body.

"Mine, only mine." Aaravos growled, his thrusts stuttering, so close, so soon. He didn't want it to end, he wanted this to last forever. Not a care in the world. Just him, Viren and no one else. No Xadia, no war, just this. Just them, together after all this time.

"Oh gods, Aaravos, faster, harder, oh gods, Aaravos, please!" Viren cried out, so close.

Aaravos thrusts became harder, drool trailing off his lips. He locked Viren into a bruising kiss, his fingers leaving bruises in his hips.

"Yes, Yes, AARAVOS!" Viren cried out, body shuddering, trembling at the force of it.

"VIREN!" Aaravos screamed, release pumping Viren full at a rate so hard it made Viren ache from overstimulation. Viren's come splattered on their chests.

It didn't matter. They were here. They were one. They collapsed on the bed, panting.

"I love you." Viren whispered.

"I love you too." Aaravos wraps him in his arms and they both fall asleep. Both of them silently begging that this was not a dream.


End file.
